


For Them

by Stellabella13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella13/pseuds/Stellabella13
Summary: Newt is taken by Graves, and is told to do exactly what he is told to keep his precious creatures safe. 
WARNING! THIS IS GAY SMUT. ALSO. SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	1. Chapter 1

"So it is useless without its host." Graves whispered, taking a closer look at the obscurial. Scamander looked up in shock. 

"Useless without... Mr. Graves, that is a powerful dark force who killed a child. What could you possibly..." 

"Shhh." Graves rested a finger and drug it over his lips, hushing him. He leaned back in his chair, resting both his hands beneath his chin, as if thinking. "I think it's clear what happened here, Mr. Scamander. You've let this creature loose to expose the wizarding world and create war between the two worlds."

"You know that could not hurt anybody. You know that!" He ignored Scamander, and opened his mouth to speak when a sudden idea formed in his mind, progressing and becoming a plan so fast that a smile almost spread across his face. Almost.

"Mr. Scamander, you are hereby accused of treason to your wizarding kind, and is sentenced to death. Ms. Goldstein, for helping you, is sentenced to it as well."

"No! She had nothing to do with it!" Scamander cried. Graves hushed them. He motioned to the door. 

"Do it know, for Ms. Goldstein. I will do Mr. Scamander myself." A broken cry tore from Goldstein's throat as she was dragged from the room, and Scamander sat there in shock. 

"Please," He whispered, but Graves only shook his head. He stood, and he could tell Scamander was trying to ready himself, but as soon as Graves took his arm, they apparated.

They appeared in a dark ally way, and Scamander gasped in shock. The younger man was slammed against the wall, a string hand wrapped around his neck. 

"Why was Albus Dumbledore so attached to you, hmm?" He repeated the question that had been asked earlier. 

"I really couldn't say." Scamander repeated his answer, struggling for air. He was let go, and he slid to the ground. 

"You want your creatures safe, Mr. Scamander?" 

The sandy haired man looked up, and desperation flickered across his face. 

"Of course." He breathed. Graves leaned in. 

"Then you will do exactly as I say." 

Scamander hesitated for a second before he gave a sharp nod. 

Grindelwald smiled despite himself. 

_Perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when Newt came to. He blinked once, twice, and tried to move himself. His entire body ached, and felt sluggish, though... what he was laying on was extremely soft. He realised he was laying on a bed, and as his eyes grew used to the dark, he began to be able to make out items in the room. It was large, and several dressers lined the walls. There where tall book shelfs and a sofa sitting before them. A brief case sat on the sofa. He realised with a start that it was his, and he jolted, falling off the bed in the process. He was too weak to move, and he cried out as a sharp pain pierced through the shoulder he had landed on. A chuckle sounded from across the room, and he managed to swirl his head to notice graves sitting on the sofa beside his case. How had he not noticed him before?

Graves stood, and began walking over. Newt tried to calm his breathing, and closed his eyes until he could feel graves stand right infant of him.

"Why can't I move?" Newt decided to ask shakily, and the words made him sound weak. 

"Couldn't have you rush up and investigate things that aren't yours to investigate." Came the deep response. Newt was lifted harshly and plunked back onto the bed. Newt opened his mouth to say something, as pain shook his shoulder, but Graves stopped him. "Have you forgotten our little agreement, Mr. Scamander?" Newt's lips snapped shut and he shook his head. 

Suddenly, the pain from his shoulder disagreed, and he looked up to see Graves putting away his wand. 

"Thank you." Newt whispered. Graves grunted. 

"Don't thank me, Mr. Scamander. I just don't want you broken before we begin." Shivers racked down Newt's spine, and he realised that something was very off about this man... He had seen it somewhere before. He just could not remember where. 

"What are we going to begin?" He dared ask instead. A finger rested against his lips.

"You ask to many questions, Mr. Scamander." Graves said softly. "That could get you killed." The finger was replaced by Graves thumb. It stroked softly against Newt's lips, and the younger man tried hard to mask his discomfort. "So beautiful." Graves suddenly said. "Ah. Yes. I see now why Albus was so intrigued by you."

What he was implying made Newt want to gag. But... He wanted to make sure his creatures were safe, so, he stayed perfectly still. Suddenly, his chin was grabbed and he was forced upwards, right into Grave's face. 

"You will help me." The man hissed, throwing Newt back onto the bed. Then, the rough hands were replaced by gentle one's that stroked his cheeks softly. "You will help me." He repeated. "Help me get back at Albus Dumbledore." 

"May I ask a question, Mr. Graves?" Newt decided to test his boundaries. 

"You may."

"What did Albus Dumbledore do to you?" The slap that echoed of the room was so hard that Newt saw white, and tears sprung to his eyes, sliding down his face and cooling his burning cheek. Then the gentle hands were back, cradling the thumping flesh, and Graves brought his face up close again. 

"No more questions." He hissed. Newt stayed silent in response. It was then, looking into Grave's eyes, that Newt remembered. He remembered seeing those same eyes on smugglers trying to hide their identities while smuggling creatures. This realisation made him gasp, and Graves immediately pulled back. He seemed to realise what just happened as well. There was a silence before a dark smile grew across his face. 

"Who, are you?" Newt asked before he could stop himself. 

"Somebody you don't want to double cross." The man who was not Graves hissed, and the door rattled on its hinges as he left, leaving Newt afraid, his cheek still throbbing. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Grindlewald appeared in an ally way once more, and Credence stood shaking against the brick wall. He approached, and the boy looked up. Grindlewald carefully took his hands and healed them of the belt marks burned into his flesh. Credence whimpered. It was slightly pathetic; after all, he was only healing him. He had to give Scamander props for not making a single sound after Grindlewald had slapped him. 

Oh. The young man was beautiful when he cried. Grindlewald told Credence to find the child, gave him a hug, and disappeared once more. Once he had the obscurity in his grasp, he would be unstoppable, and he would bring Scamander back to England with him. 

He would mock Albus with the man, and then... what would he do then? Perhaps he would keep Scamander, if he managed to please him well enough. He waked into the hallway, stopping in front of the room Scamander was kept in. He opened the door. The man lay passed out on the bed; and the bed sheets were in tussles. Pillows had slid of and onto the floor. It was clear that Scamander had struggled, and they spell grindalwald had placed on him seemed to begin to wear of. 

He took the case that still sat on the sofa. Enough mocking. If he placed the spell on him again, it would hurt Scamander, and he would let the man have free roam of the room. He would not let him have his precious creatures back just yet though. 

A groan came from the bed. Grindlewald paused. Should he show Scamander who he really was? He shook his head. No. Not yet. Scamander flipped over, his knees drawn to his chest and his tight bum high in the air. Grindlewald watched as he felt his pants tighten. Mm. Yes. He was proud that he had brought this young man with him. But he would not take him yet. He wanted it to be fresh for when Albus got to watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. Okay so filler chapter. Next one will be in Newt's POV!


End file.
